Primarily because of perceived substantial environmental problems arising out of the difficulty of disposal of single use disposable diapers, a significant need has arisen for diapers which offer many of the advantages of disposables but which are reusable.
A significant problem which mitigates against the use of reusable diapers is the difficulty encountered in washing and drying. In order to equal the performance of disposable diapers, a reusable one must comprise several absorbent layers and should as well be impervious to moisture. When the various layers have been built up the product tends to be difficult to properly wash because of the number and arrangement of the multiple layers. There is therefore a significant possibility that the diaper will not be properly cleaned.
Once the washing has been accomplished, the drying step also presents problems. For the same reasons, namely, bulk and number of layers, adequate drying may take a very long time in a domestic clothes dryer. This is very undesirable for various reasons, including wear and tear on the dryer and high energy costs. Further, the availability of the dryer for other clothing items is affected.
Recently, a substantial number of reusable diapers have begun to appear in the marketplace. While each of these may offer advantages over the others, and while claims may be made in respect of washing and drying, a completely satisfactory diaper is not yet available.
Against this background the present invention provides a diaper which offers advantages in washing and drying and in addressing other needs.